The pirates saw $20$ sea creatures. Some had purple spikes, and the other $4$ had giant blue polka dots. How many sea creatures had purple spikes?
Solution: The pirates saw $20$ sea creatures. Count the $4$ sea creatures with giant blue polka dots. There are ${16}$ left. ${16}$ sea creatures had purple spikes. ${16} + 4 = 20$